Do Not Stand at My Grave and Weep
by Greekgeek2015
Summary: Do not stand at my grave and weep. I am not there; I do not sleep. After all the resets, Frisk finally died and hasn't come back. Now, on the surface, it's the two-year anniversary of her death, but Frisk isn't in the grave. Where is she? Jumping through different AUs trying to go back to the original. First two chapters is the prologue. UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Prologue Part One: I Am Not There

Prologue: I am not There

Frisk stepped out of the tall building. She had just finished a meeting trying to get the monsters citizenship and she needed a break.

It's been about a year since the monsters were free. A lot of people, mostly younger kids and teenagers, welcomed the monsters with open arms, making it easy to get them a place to live.

Now, Frisk was living with her adoptive mother, Toriel. She spent her time either doing ambassador duties with Asgore or pranking people with Sans.

Frisk started to hum a song, when suddenly, a blow to the back of her head made her fall. She hit her head on the ground and passed out in the middle of the alley.

One day later, the news had a new breaking story-

"Ambassador Frisk Dreemurr Murdered! Frisk Dreemurr, age 16, was found dead in an alleyway, by her adoptive mother, Toriel Dreemurr. Police say that she was struck by a long blunt object, most likely a bat, hit her and she fell down. The ambassador hit their head on the ground, passed out, and the assailant continued to hit her until she died. There were no cameras in the alleyway and the police have no leads other than an eye witness saw a man run out of the alley at the time of death."

The entire monster population grieved. Their savior, their angel, was no more. The ones it hit the hardest were Toriel, Asgore, Sans, Papyrus, Alphys, and Undyne.

The funeral was held underground and every monster attended. Normally, if it was a monster who died, they would spread their dust over their most beloved item, but humans didn't turn to dust. So, Frisk was buried next to Chara, right below the golden flowers on which she fell and she was buried in her beloved striped sweater and golden locket that used to be Chara's.

Every monster said their goodbyes, wishes, and thanks to the departed human. The only monster who thought something was wrong was Sans. Why hadn't Frisk reset, even Sans would say this reset was needed.

The truth was, Frisk did try to reset, but something happened. Instead of loading back to her last save, right before the meeting, she loaded to a different universe!  
When Frisk opened her eyes, she thought she was dead. She was laying on what looked like Sans' bed and in Sans' room. This was not her last save; she must be finally dead. It was different than she imagined.

She tried to sit up when she felt a pain in her shoulders. She rubbed her shoulder to feel what was hurting when she touched feathers!

Frisk looked behind her and saw wings. Blinding white and fluffy like angel wings. Yup, she's dead and she is now in heaven.

She carefully got up, trying not to accidentally sit on her wings, and went to the door. But, as soon as she got up, her wings expanded to their full length. Almost the entire room was the length of the majestic wings.

With difficulty, she learnt how the wings worked and closed them. Frisk walked through the door and outside an exact copy of Sans and Papyrus' house. She walked downstairs and wondered what the afterlife would be like.

Is it a copy of her own world and whenever people died they go to their own house, but with wings? Are is it an interpretation of a happy memory?

She walked into the kitchen expecting not to see anyone, but there was Sans. But, not Sans?

This Sans was still a skeleton, but he also had wings. They were black, like a raven or a crow, and you could see the bones. He wore a black jacket, a blue shirt, and yellow googles.

"Sans?" Frisk asked, last time she checked Sans was not dead.

"Morning, sunshine," he grinned at her, "you woke up later than me and that's saying something."

Frisk looked at the clock and it said 8:59.

"Papyrus left a while ago."

Wait, Papyrus? No way he was dead, too. Frisk looked out the window and saw a bunch of monsters walking around, all with wings. They were still in the underground.

"I'm not dead," she mumbled. Did she mess up the timeline, is that why everyone has wings? Did she reset back to the beginning?"

"What did you say, kiddo?" Sans was next to her and looked at her crazed eyes.

Frisk was getting worried, she promised Sans that she wouldn't go back to the underground. She was so scared that her wings spread out and she started to hover in doors.

"What's wrong?" The weird version of Sans asked.

"Sans," she nearly screamed, "I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened, I was only trying to go back a couple hours!"

Sans' eyes went dark and summoned a Gaster Blaster at her, "who are you and what did you do to Frisk?"

Frisk backed away from the weapon. She knew what they could do thanks to Chara processing her one timeline.

"I am Frisk," she squeaked out.

"No you're not," the skeleton growled, "Frisk would know what's going on!"

Frisk was about to say something when they both heard a ding. The clock chimed 9:00 P.M. and Frisk's world started to faded too black.

The next time she awoke a gun was being pointed at her. Again, the weapon was being held by Sans, but he didn't have wings. Instead, it still looked like her Sans, but he was wearing a lab coat.

"State your business, traveler," he said coolly, "and what did you do to Frisk?"

All Frisk could say was this, "that's a popular question isn't it?"

 **A/N Welcome to my new story- Do Not Stand at My Grave and Weep! This story is sort of based off the poem Do Not Stand at My Grave. This story is basically Frisk died in her timeline and when she tried to reset she loaded a save from a different AU Frisk. When she's in different AUs she takes the place of that AU's Frisk. Frisk needs to find a way back to her timeline and only one, or one's versions, can help her. Come later for Prologue Part Two: I Do Not Sleep. Also, say what AU you want Frisk to visit and what one she was in at the end of the chapter!**


	2. Prologue Part Two: I Do Not Sleep

"That's a popular question isn't it?" Frisk grinned, "can you put down the gun please?"

"Tell me who you are first," Sans continued pointing a gun at her, which the human now noticed it looked like a mini Gaster Blaster.

"Howdy," Frisk stood up from the couch she was laying on and she realized she was in Alphys' lab, "I'm Frisk. Now, where I am, Sans? This isn't funny anymore, is this payback for the pie prank?"

That had to be it! Sans must be pranking her for payback. Right?

"I don't know what you're talking about," the skeleton was confused, "and you're not even from this timeline!"

"Wait," she raised up her hands, "first off, I'm in a different timeline? Second, how do you know that? Third, why are you in a lab coat?"

"Let me check something really quick," he glared at the girl, "don't move or you will die!"

Sans ran to a machine and started typing. Once he was done he stared in awe at Frisk.

"You're the original!" He stated matter of factly.

"What?"

"I'm sorry for pointing my blaster at you," he apologized, "I thought you were Chara."

"I'm not Chara," she said, "what did you mean I'm the original?"

"Let me explain," he said seriously, "that machine tracks the reset, the people who can use them, and the different timelines. When you woke up it went crazy saying it wasn't Frisk, which you aren't, so that's why I pointed my blaster at you. From what I can understand is that for some reason you ended up in this timeline when you reset. I called you the original, because that's what you are. Your timeline is the very first timeline, so that makes you incredibly important to all of us!"

"Oh," Frisk put simply, "do you know why I've been in two different timelines and not in my own then?"

"Wait, two?" Science Sans asked.

"Yeah, before this I was in some weird timeline where everyone had wings and you were dressed in black and dark blue."

Sans ran to his machine again and typed something. Finally, he spoke up, "oh, that was Birdtale."

The human giggled, "bird tale?"

Sans blushed with embarrassment, "yeah, I name the timelines different things to keep track of them. I call yours Undertale."

"What's this one called?" Frisk started to laugh.

"From what I can figure out my timeline isn't that different than yours," he explained, "so, I put it in a subcategory of yours. It's labeled Undertale- Science Sans. The only thing different from your timeline is that I'm the royal scientist."

"So that explains the lab coat."

"Now why did you hop from Birdtale to here?" The skeleton asked, "did you reset?"

"No," Frisk said, "I only reset after I was"- she paused- "murdered and I ended up in Birdtale. Then, when the clock said it was nine, I came here."

"You were murdered?" Sans searched on his machine, "this says here you weren't supposed to be dead. The timelines run side by side, so right now, in your timeline, the guy who tried to murder you would be in jail. You are supposed to be at your house on the surface. Something happened and it messed up that whole timeline!"

"What!" She screamed, "is there a way I can get back to my timeline?"

"According to you," he answered, "it seems you jump to different timelines once it's 9. Maybe if you find your timeline again all of it will stop."

"How am I supposed to find my timeline? There must be millions of them!"

"I don't know," Sans admitted, "but I can help you survive the different timelines. I can tell you about them and how you need to act to blend in."

Frisk sat down, "thanks, let's get started."

 **A/N Welcome to chapter two! Sorry it's shorter than I would like, but I needed the prologue over with and get the ball rolling. The plot will start next chapter two years later. Come back next time for the next chapter- The Thousand Winds That Blow!**


	3. Chapter One:The Thousand Winds That Blow

Sans POV (Two years after the prologue)

HP: 1. That's what his stats said.

It was like that in the underground, but when they were free and Frisk promised no more resets, his HOPE raised to 10. Now, after Frisk's death, it was back at the bottom.

When she first died two years ago, Sans cursed himself. Usually he was a guard for the ambassador, but, since the meeting was in their home town, both Toriel and Frisk said they would be fine. Sans should've been there and at the time he heard his HP lowered to 9.

Over time, when Frisk didn't reset, it quickly lowered over the years. One month, 8.

Two months, 7.

Four months, 6.

Eight months, 5.

One year, 4.

One year and three months, 3.

One year and six months, 2.

Two years, 1.

Today was the two-year anniversary of her death and every monster was going to visit Frisk at one point. Most of the monsters had to go anytime besides 6-8 P.M. That time was reserved for her family and close friends.

Sans went alone. He wanted to be alone. For one, he didn't want anyone to see him cry. How couldn't he? Frisk basically dragged him back from hell, or resets (is there really a difference?). Two, he couldn't stand to see Papyrus cry. That would probably lower his HP to .5.

He did his usual thing, telling jokes to the grave of both Frisk and Chara. The skeleton didn't like that the savoir of monsters was buried next to a literal demon, but he could never tell the monsters that the perfect Chara tried to kill all of them.

"Knock knock," he called.

But no one came.

"Sans," he said the middle part.

But no one came.

"Sans the skeleton," he grinned, "how many Sans do know?"

But no one-

"That was awful," a wicked voice sneered, "even I know you could do better. Losing your sense of humor? Not like you had much of one to begin with."

Sans turned around to see a hologram like thing, " ** _CHARA_** , what do you want?"

"I'm tired of your jokes," they stated like it was obvious, "I was taking a nap and you woke me up."

Suddenly, the monster remembered something, "how are you here? Shouldn't you be gone since Frisk was your host?"

The demon scoffed, "she isn't gone, you idiot! Do you really think she wouldn't reset or be a spirit like me? If you hadn't noticed yet, me and her are quiet determined to live."

Sans didn't believe them, "if she isn't gone, then where is she?"

"I don't know," they groaned, "they only thing I know is that they are very much alive and nowhere in this timeline. As soon as she left for the meeting I thought something was off and when she died I felt her spirit disappear in a moment, like a reset happened without us."

"Why tell me now?" He questioned, "after two years, why tell me now or at all?"

Chara sneered, "even though Frisk isn't dead it still took a toll on me. Only recently I was able to create some form. In fact, once this little conversation is done I'll probably be asleep for a while for over exhaustion. And for why tell you?"

She looked around and then zoomed towards Sans, grabbing his jacket. He could be mistaken, but the skeleton could swear he saw fear in her eyes.

"There are forces outside of my control," the demon warned, "no matter how bad me or Flowey have been, there are people a million times worse than us. They are controlling what's happening, they are messing with time and space more than they should. I may be the demon that comes when you call my name, but they are the destruction the comes when no one calls."

Chara paused, her form flickering, "I can't help defeat them, but I can give advice. Remember this: This is not the only timeline and there is not only one void."

And with that cryptic message, she disappeared, leaving a very freaked out skeleton in their wake.

Frisk POV

Meanwhile, Frisk continued her hunt for her home. After over 600 resets and jumping to different timelines she still couldn't find hers.

The timelines that stuck out the most memorable were Underfell, Outertale, and Mettatale (normal and EX). In Underfell everyone tried to kill her, so she stayed in their forest of Snowdin until she reset. Outertale she nearly fell to her death when she accidentally flew on her jetpack into the barrier and fell suddenly (not to mention it was in space). Both the Mettatale were just weird, for as much as she loved the robot, she hated being him.

Frisk learned these names from who she dubbed Science Sans. For some reason, even though she's gone through 600 timelines, she never reached her own. She's ran through Science Sans' timeline like ten times. It was like something was pushing her away from home.

From all the jumping through timelines talk made her seem like some cool sci-fi action hero. Like she would be dressed in an awesome outfit, looking amazing.

But no.

The outfits that Frisk wore were what the other Frisk's owned and most of the time she looked like a mess. There are multiple timelines where she's blind, so she trips into everything and that probably caused nasty timelines.

Now, another reset happened and Frisk woke up in a new timeline.

Her first thought was to look around to try to find out was timeline she was in. Fancy bed, fancy, walls, fancy room: Mettaton Resort.

Frisk's second action was to see what she looked like. She wore her normal sweater with purple stripes, but she had wings.

"Great," she groaned. She was back in Birdtale.

For some reason she had never come back to this timeline. After she died this was the first one she had been to and her and this timeline's Sans didn't have the best greeting.

She looked at the clock on the bedside table and it read 9:00 A.M. At least this time it was morning and not right before another reset.

Frisk got up, her wings flapping, and left her room. Outside she ran into multiple monsters, all with wings, waving and saying hello.

Once she got out she ran to the nearest elevator. These ones were much bigger than her timeline, probably for giant wings.

"Okay," she thought to herself, "find Sans. Don't get killed. Piece of cake!" She had to find Sans to tell him what's happening in case she came back again.

Frisk also wondered why she never came back to this one. She's been to some timelines multiple times, like Underfell and Science Sans, but only to this one once.

DING! The door opened and the human was in the room next to Sans' hot dog stand. She walked to the stand where Sans was watching her. He seemed to be thinking and luckily no one else was in the room.

Frisk took a breath, "please don't kill me, but…"

 **A/N Cliffhanger! Yall love me don't ya? Anyway, I've decided, that since I can't fit all the AUs into the plot, I'm gonna do side chapters of random AUs. The next chapter will be one of them and I'm thinking Cybertale, but suggest more that you want! Check out my other stories and see ya later!**


End file.
